


Metta sadness and Gaster fluff

by toolazytothink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Maybe on Outertale, Stories not immediatly after another, all related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolazytothink/pseuds/toolazytothink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi!<br/>I decided to bring it back<br/>Most of these are not okay<br/>As in 1, 2<br/>Both have messed up shit<br/>But I will be adding fluff :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lights. Camera. Action.

**Author's Note:**

> HT Alphys based off of their art  
> http://tomis-jb.tumblr.com/post/143312429700/from-the-stream-doodle-11-horrortale-alphys

"LiGhTs! CAmeRAs! EverYthING worKiNG?" HT yelled as a cameraman fell off his ladder"FOr fuCkS SaKE, EveRyThiNG has tO BE pERFecT foR PreTtY BoY'S fAnS tO sEe hIS lOoK!"

Why were they so bloody incompetent? Cameras just had to be set with motion sensors, and the lighting had to come-

"ArE yOU tHAt fUCkiNG stuPiD? ThE LEFt! tHE LEFT! We HAvE a SChEduLe! NOt tHAt fAR dAmnIT! I can'T belIEvE- THOSE lIGhTS COsT A LOT JErRy!" He screamed as a light landed to his right "IT wasn"T tO thE leFT EiThER jERrY!! It was tHE fuCkINg riGHT! HoW StUPId are YoU?" 

"I don't know left and right." Jerry mumbled 

"GeT dOWn hERe!"

The loud room fell silent as Jerry scrambled down the ladder beside him and limped over. He's lost his foot for tripping over too many wires the week before.

"YOu doN'T knOW leFT and RIgHT? I knOW hoW tO hElP." He smiled as he revved his chainsaw. "GiVE me a HAnD, DarLIng." He calmly stated as Jerry hesitantly held out his left arm. "PeRFECt. NoW.."

He swung the chainsaw around and through Jerry's wrist, as the little abomination stayed silent. 

Being wrong meant pain, making noise meant more pain. Anyone working for HT knew that. "THE StUb is yOUr LEFT anD the HANd iS yOuR riGHT. BAcK To WoRk nOw."

"You usually give us banda-"

"We'RE ouT."

"Oh.." He scrambled up the ladder and began adjusting the light that replaced the last one. "DaRLiNGs! YoU hAVe tEn minUTeS beFOrE AlPHyS taKeS oVeR! I'm GOiNg to pIcK up PrETtY bOY."

HT turned around with a smirk as he heard the room panic. You were stupid if you didn't fear Alphys. They already saw a bit of Ton-Ton a few hours after she got a hold of him. It wasn't pretty. 

* * *

 

Ton-Ton was sitting in the corner of the room he was stashed in in an attempt to hide.

He couldn't handle any of this bullshit anymore.

"Preeeeeettyy boyyyyy. Wheeeeere arrrre yooou?" He heard her voice ringing in his head, echoing back and forth, each syllable it's own torture. "I'm not doone with yooou!

'Oh, please, make her stop.' She wasn't anything like his Alphys. 

The sweet, loving, stuttering otaku.

No, she was relentless. Almost as bad as her Mettaton. 

"Preetty boy! Come ouuttt.!" He could hear her quiet giggling. She did this. She amplified his receptors to an unbearable extent.

He hid his face in his hands before he felt something wrap around his wrist. "I've goooot you now!" He tried to pull his hand back before he was yanked out and forced in front of her face, the metal tentacle almost crushing his wrist, with some foul liquid dripping down it.

"Tiiiime to finish that lovely face of yours!"

Expression

 

Expression 

 

Why couldn't he see any expression?

Just blank metal. With glasses 

He couldn't stand it 

"Tiiime to get to woork." She cooed as she dragged him across the floor "Let's see, human anatomyyyy is fuuunn."

'stop please'

"Let's adjuuust your wiring." She smiled as HT stepped into the room

"YOu sAId he'D be fInIsHed!"

"He hiiid." She stated as she ripped the right panel off of his face, receiving a silent scream. "WhEn diD yoU reMoVe hIs sPeAkErS?" 

"Just befooore he hiid." 

"WeLl thEn, afTeR yOu fiX hiS fACe, plEaSE repAiR thEM." He frowned before walking over and sitting in a seat.

She stared at him before moving to Ton-Ton's face, grabbing the wires and rearranging them, each touch creating a spark and a wince, eventually leading to 'tears' in the circuits.

"Welll, that juuuust won't do." Alphys tisked as she grabbed his metal eye. "Only way tooooo fix that is this!" She ripped the metal out, quickly using a screwdriver to remove the piece creating the 'tears'. She threw it behind her to HT, who happily crushed it. 

* * *

 

After seven agonizing minutes, Alphys finished his wiring and speakers, leaving to check on the stage and how it was set.

"ThAt wAS fuN!" HT said with a smile 

"Whyyyyyyy are you doing this?" Ton-Ton whimpered, as he swayed on his legs.

HT rose with a smirk, walking up to him "BeCAuSe, PreTty bOy, yOuR fAnS lovED yoUr lOokS, noT yOu." He cupped Ton-Ton's face in his hand. "AnD wE can"T AllOW thaT." 

"Juuusst killl me." 

"Oh, I wAs gOInG to. BUt, thEn I decIdED thIS wOUlD bE mORE fUN." He grinned as he kissed Ton-Ton's forehead, receiving a look of disgust. "It's ShoWtImE, DarLInG. LeT'S gO." 

Ton-Ton silently stared as he was mostly dragged behind him, legs crawling behind so he wouldn't hit the ground. 

"AlRiGhT, yOu'RE gOiNg tO stAnD hERe, alrIGHt?" HT grinned as he placed Mettaton on an X. "ALriGhT, gOOd. EVEryBoDY reADY? ThIs iS LiVe tO sEvEraL uNiVeRsEs!" HT rushed over to his starting point. 

"AnD thReE. tWo. OnE. NOw."


	2. He left me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ton Ton is left behind by felly  
> Based on a role play  
> Prequel to chapter 1  
> Sharp is fell  
> Metta is normal metta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)  
> My memory isn't the best.  
> This is what I remember kinda  
> Also, Metta is abusive verbally, so trigger warning?  
> These are all ducked up, pretty much

Metta wrapped his arms around Sharp's shoulders, earning him a sigh.

"Please let go, Mettaton." He tried to shove Metta away, but Metta held on tighter.

"Felllyyyy~ You said we'd go to the fair!" Metta whined. Sharp scowled and shoved Metta off of him. "No.  _ **YOU**_ said we'd go to the fair. There is no fair! Either way I-I told you I didn't want to." 

"You say no to everything!", Metta yelled

"This is the first time I've said no to anything, you-!" Sharp groaned, rubbing his eyes. "You're so dramatic, even for a Mettaton. I'm sick of bending."

"But all you like is gore, you don't do anything _fun!_ " Metta shoved Sharp. "It's all about F-"

**"Say that nickname again and I will murder you on live TV. You don't realize how lucky you are that you met me and not some other version."** He growled, jabbing his finger into Metta's chest. "You are an abusive asshole and you've done nothing but hurt m-me."

"Felly, what is fucking  _wrong_ with you?" Metta growled, smacking Sharp, "I've loved for who you are, and you think it's a good idea to yell at me, and  _hurt_ me?"

Sharp grabbed Metta's hand, shaking as he glared him down. "You try to make me scared of you, but I'm sick of it. Y-You can't stop me from leaving this time." He shoved Metta, stomping away from him.

"You can't leave, you need me! You can't do that, you're not allowed to!! FELLY! Get back here!" Metta screamed after him, falling to his knees, "FELLY, GET BACK HERE!"

A hand rested on Metta's shoulder, and a distorted voice whispered in his ear."WelL, weLL, WEll, weLl, Well, weLL, well. LooKs liKe yOu lOSt yOuR PrOTecTIOn, preTtY  bOY."

 


	3. multiversal fan mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HT is getting a little sick of the hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "DarLIng, wHO couLd EVer TruLy LOVE YoU?

LET TON-TON OUT  
FREE PRETTY BOY  
PRETTY BOY NEEDS HUGS 201X   
GIVE HIM HUGS   
NO PRETTY BOY  
LOVE  
"UgH! EVerY! OnE! oF! TheSe! Is! fOr! PreTTy! BOy!" HT groaned, throwing a letter behind him with each syllable, "StARs, FiNaLLY, I-"  
HT, you suck! Let Pretty boy go!   
"WHY IS THERE NO HATE MAIL FOR PRETTY BOY!  
"Mettaton, it's probably because they feeeeel like he's a victim." Alphys chirped as she whirred past his stage room   
LOVE  
LOVE   
LOVE  
LOVE   
LOVE   
HATE  
LOVE   
LOVE  
"WaIT!" HT picked the Hate letter back up and read it,"OhohOhOHOHo? WhAt Is thIS? Did ShArP wrITe ThIS? SuCh a cRUeL leTTeR."   
HT tossed the rest of the letters on the floor, strutting to Ton-Ton's ""Room"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh PreTtY BoY~"  
"Oh noooooooooooooo..."  
"It'S NoT FroM Me~" HT chuckled, shoving the letter into his broken hand, "It'S thE OnLy fAn LeTTEr~"  
"Ohhhhh reaaaaaaalllly?" Maybe it was a worried fan wanting him freed, or a way- oh. Mettaton's eyes welled up with tears, did they really hate him that much? The only letter too?  
HT watched his alternate break down, tossing the letter to the floor.  
Good.   
Hope is a wonderful thing to see break apart  
"NeXT ShoW Is iN FifTEeN, PreTTy BoY~" HT chuckled as he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No OnE."

**Author's Note:**

> A-And that's the end.  
> So, the show is, um, a starter i will be resharing on m-my page  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
